Eine verwirrende Nacht
by Arreha
Summary: Ein Oneshot zu Hermine und Severus. Es spielt am Ball der Champions vom Band "Der Feuerkelch"...Allerdings ist hinzuzufügen, dass in meiner Fantasie (und somit auch unlogischerweise in der Story ;) ) Hermine schon 17 ist...Was passiert, wenn der Abend so ganz anders verläuft, als Hermine sich das vorgestellt hat? Es ist mein erster Versuch eine FF zu schreiben, seid bitte nett :)


Hermine stand vor dem Spiegel. „Ginny?" rief sie in Richtung Badezimmer. „Ja?" tönte es zurück und kurze Zeit später streckte ihre rothaarige Freundin ihren Kopf aus der Tür und sah sie an.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich DAS anziehen sollte? Ich meine, ich sehe gar nicht mehr aus wie ich selbst." Hermine wurde rot und senkte beschämt den Blick. Ginny seufzte und trat neben sie. „Nein, das tust du nicht", sagte sie. „Aber weißt du was? Das ist auch gut so!" Hermine blickte sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?" Die Jüngere blickte ihr ernst in die Augen und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Weißt du", sagte sie verträumt als sie in den Spiegel schaute, „ich sehe nicht mehr den Bücherwurm und die Streberin, sondern eine junge, intelligente und sehr hübsche Frau. Glaub mir, du siehst wundervoll aus." Hermine schnaubte und schüttelte ihre honigfarbenen Locken. „Bücherwurm und Streberin, vielen Dank dir auch…", sie konnte sich bei diesen Worten ein kleines Schmunzeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. Ginny sah es und musste selber lachen. „Na los jetzt, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu deinem Date! Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mit Krum gehst…", bewundernd grinste Ginny sie an. „Er ist ein Traum, den Jungs werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen!"

„Und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mit Neville gehst", erwiderte die Brünette schnippisch. Jetzt war es an Ginny den Blick zu Boden zu senken. Ein zartes rosa überzog ihre Wangen als sie murmelte: „Er ist ein guter Tänzer…" Hermine knuffte sie in die Seite. „Oh, das kann ich mir denken, Harry hat mir erzählt wie er heimlich im Jungenschlafsaal mit sich selbst geübt hat! Und das alles nur für dich!" Sie zwinkerte dem Rotschopf zu. Ginny setzte eine säuerliche Miene auf. „Haha. Sehr lustig Mine. Los, geh jetzt und erspare mir damit bitte weitere Peinlichkeiten. Du solltest dich beeilen, du weißt ja, die Champions eröffnen den Ball. Ich komme später nach."

Immer noch grinsend umarmte Hermine ihre beste Freundin und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Schlafsaal. „Ich sehe dich dann nachher!", rief sie über die Schulter, doch Ginny war schon wieder im Bad verschwunden. Sie kletterte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame, was sich mit ihren hohen Schuhen als gar nicht so einfach erwies. Um ein Haar hätte sie sich in dem Saum ihres langen rosafarbenen Kleider verhangen, doch sie rettete sich, indem sie sich panisch am Bilderrahmen des Portraits festhielt. „Hey! Was soll das?", keifte die fette Dame „pass gefälligst auf wo du deine schusseligen Füße hinsetzt und hör gefälligst auf mein wunderschönes Antlitz zu beschmieren!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte ein Date mit einem aufregenden jungen Mann der sich aus fast allen Mädchen Hogwarts ausgerechnet sie ausgesucht hatte. Dieser Abend brauchte schon mehr um ihr die Laune zu verderben.

xxxxXXXXXxxxxx

In der großen Halle war es laut. Die Schüler redeten durcheinander und wuselten aufgeregt umher, während die Lehrer etwas weiter abseits in einer Ecke standen und miteinander sprachen. Harry und Ron befanden sich mitten im Getümmel, nicht weit entfernt von der Treppe, welche in den Gryffindor-Turm hinauf führte. Der schlanke Junge, dessen schwarze Haare noch immer wie elektrisiert von seinem Kopf abstanden, sah so aus, als müsse er sich mit aller Gewalt ein Lachen verkneifen während sein rothaariger Freund einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Dieser Umhang kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, Harry!" brüllte Ron auf einmal laut auf und erntete im Gegenzug einige verwirrte Blicke und unterdrücktes Gekicher. „Reg dich ab Ron", versuchte ihn sein Gegenüber zu beschwichtigen. „Wir haben unsere Dates, was wollen wir denn noch?" Ron lachte bitter auf. „Wie wäre es damit, nicht auszusehen wie meine Großtante Tessie?" Harry wandte sich ab, damit Ron sein breites Grinsen nicht sehen und sich darüber noch mehr aufregen konnte. Er hörte ihn jedoch hinter sich unzählige Verwünschungen murmeln, die Molly Weasley mit Sicherheit an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht hätten. Als Harry sich in der Halle umsah, fiel sein Blick auf die Patil-Zwillinge die langsam auf sie zugeschlendert kamen. „Ronald Weasley, reiß dich zusammen", fuhr er ihn an. „Unsere Verabredungen sind da." Augenblicklich verstummte der schlaksige Junge und setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf. Nachdem sich die vier begrüßt hatten, machte Ron Anstalten in die Halle zu gehen. „Ron, warte!" rief der schwarzhaarige Zauberer und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Was ist denn?" gab dieser verwirrt zurück. „Willst du nicht auf Hermine warten?" fragte Harry und sah ihn schief an. Ron seufzte. „Hör zu Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine noch kommen wird." Die grünen Augen sahen ihn verunsichert an. „Was meinst du damit?" Ron zog ihn am Ärmel ein Stück von den Patil-Zwillingen weg, um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können. „Überleg doch mal Harry", sagte er dumpf, „sie hat uns nichts über ein Date erzählt! Denkst du nicht, wenn jemand sie gefragt hätte, hätte sie uns das gesagt? Die Arme sitzt wahrscheinlich in ihrem Zimmer und weint sich ihre Augen aus! Außerdem ist sie…." Das laute Seufzen der Patil-Zwillinge holte ihn aus seinem Redefluss. Vermehrt wurden Stimmen laut. „Ist das…?" „Sieh dir das an…" „Sie sieht umwerfend aus!" Verwirrt drehten sich Ron und Harry um und folgten den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler….bis zu einer Gestalt, welche sich aufrecht und langsam die Treppen hinunter bewegte. Ron schluckte, als er die schlanke Gestalt in dem wundervollen Kleid und der Hochsteckfrisur erkannte. „Ist das…Hermine?" fragte er Harry leise. „Sieht ganz danach aus", erwiderte dieser in einem ebenso gedämpften Tonfall. Ein befreites Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht als sie ihre Freunde am Fuß der Treppe erkannte.

Niemand bemerkte den überraschten und wohlwollenden Blick eines bestimmten Zaubertrank-Meisters, welcher einen Moment länger als notwendig auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau geruht hatte.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Severus Snape drückte sich unauffällig in die Ecke hinter einer Säule um den neugierigen und lärmenden Schülern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr er solche Veranstaltungen verabscheute. Er stieß ein verärgertes Zischen aus, welches einige Fünftklässler erst zusammenzucken und dann, als sie erkannt hatten von wem es stammte, die Flucht ergreifen ließ. -Was bildete sich Dumbledore eigentlich ein?- dachte er im Stillen. –Der alte Mann nutzt die Macht die er über mich hat seit er mich eingestellt hat doch schamlos aus.- Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sodass sich vor Anspannung und unterdrückter Wut seine Fingernägel in die Haut bohrten. Albus hatte ihn in sein Büro gebeten, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass dieser Ball eine Pflichtveranstaltung dieser Schule war. Seine Gegenwart sei daher unentbehrlich. Zudem sollte er auf Karkaroff aufpassen. Er schnaubte. Es wäre alles nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht dieses furchtbare zweideutige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters zu sehen gewesen wäre. Was heckte der alte Mann nun schon wieder aus? Er ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang durch die Halle schweifen. Albus und Minerva waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und Minerva kicherte dabei wie ein albernes Schulmädchen. –Lächerlich. – schoss ihm durch den Kopf, -und sowas nennt sich eine stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Bei diesem albernen Gekicher kann sie ja kein Schüler mehr ernst nehmen.- Er schoss noch einen weiteren, eiskalten Blick in ihre Richtung ab, bevor er sich wieder dem Geschehen in der Halle zuwandte.

Dabei fiel sein Blick wie zufällig auf Potter und Weasley, welche in einer Ecke standen und miteinander tuschelten. –Die hecken etwas aus-, dachte er sofort und ein fieses Funkeln legte sich in seine tiefschwarzen Augen als er sich schon einmal eine passende Strafe für die beiden überlegte. Gerade als er Anstalten machen wollte loszugehen, erhob sich Gemurmel in der Halle und alle starrten wie gebannt auf die Treppe. Auch Potter und das Wiesel hatten ihr Gespräch unterbrochen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl hob er den Blick. Was er dann sah, traf ihn unvorbereitet und er zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne.

Es war Granger. Hermine Granger, die furchtbare Streberin, welche ihm im Unterricht so oft den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. Nur, dass sie gar nicht mehr aussah, wie eine Streberin. Ihr bodenlanges Kleid, was in Rüschen ihren schmalen Körper umschmeichelte floss wellengleich die Treppe herab als sie sich anmutig in Bewegung setzte. Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt, doch einige störrische Locken schmiegten sich an ihren weißen Nacken. Sie sah aus…wie eine Frau. Eine außerordentlich schöne Frau. –Reiß dich zusammen!- schrie er sich in Gedanken selbst an. –Bist du noch bei Sinnen? Sie ist deine Schülerin und noch dazu hängt sie immer mit diesem Potter-Balg zusammen!- Er hieb sich mit aller Gewalt seine Nägel in den Arm um sich zu beruhigen und diese verstörenden Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Dennoch schaffte er es nicht, seinen Blick von ihr loszureißen. Plötzlich erhellte ein strahlendes Lächeln das Gesicht der jungen Hexe und ließ Snape zusammenzucken. Wie gebannt starrte er auf sie. Hermine glitt die letzten Stufen herab und legte in einer formvollendeten Bewegung ihre Hand in die Hand von Victor Krum. Severus sah die Gesichtszüge von Weasley entgleisen. Er kicherte dunkel in sich hinein. Dennoch konnte er es nicht leugnen, dass das Bild welches sich ihm darbot, ihm einen leichten Stich versetzt hatte. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. –Was interessiert mich dieses Granger-Weib überhaupt? Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mir den Kopf über so ein freches Gör zu zerbrechen.- Er verdrängte seine Gedanken und verwirrenden Empfindungen in die letzte Ecke seines Gehirnes. Dann drehte er sich um und schritt mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Albus Dumbledore und dem damit verbundenen Hauptgeschehen davon.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel einen schwarzen Umhang aufblitzen. Als sie genauer hinsah, waren der Umhang und die dazugehörige Person jedoch verschwunden. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. War etwa ihr Zaubertrank-Professor auch da? Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er wegen so etwas seinen Kerker verlassen würde. Auch wenn Harry ihn hasste, so musste sie zugeben, dass sie etwas wie widerwilligen Respekt für Professor Snape empfand. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich verhielt wie ein vollkommener Idiot und schlechter Mensch. Dazu hatte er Harry, Ron und sie schon zu oft gedemütigt und getriezt. Dennoch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er überragend intelligent war und unglaubliche Kenntnisse in seinem Fachbereich vorzuweisen hatte. Da sie selbst ein Mensch war, der sich durch seinen Eifer und sein Wissen definierte konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn dafür zu bewundern. –Konzentrier dich-, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. –Es geht hier nicht um Professor Snape. Es geht um dich.- Sie verdrängte den Gedanken an ihren mysteriösen Professor und hob den Blick. „Erminne?", hörte sie Krum's dunkle Stimme. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie seufzte. Er würde es wohl nie lernen, wie man ihren Namen aussprach. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja, mir geht es gut Victor, danke."

„Wolle wir los?" fragte er und bot ihr einen Arm. Sie nickte. Er begann wieder zu reden. „Weißt du Erminne, irgendwann musst du uns besuchen komme in Durmstrang. Sehr kalt oben bei uns, aber wir haben viele Feuer die warm halte, und wenn nicht, ich bin ja da." Er ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Ja, sie mochte ihn, das tat sie wirklich. Sie würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass sie sich ein wenig in ihn verguckt hatte, aber dennoch konnte er ganz schön anstrengend sein. Sie wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch er ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Da gab sie es auf, ihm zuhören zu wollen und setzte stattdessen ein strahlendes und stolzes Lächeln auf, als sie an seinem Arm in den geschmückten Saal marschierte.

Sie erhaschte kurz einen Blick auf das Gesicht von Professor Snape, der so weit wie möglich von der Tanzfläche weg stand, damit ihn auch ja keiner zum Tanzen nötigte. Hermine kicherte in sich hinein. Als ob das jemand wagen würde bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den er aufgelegt hatte. „Was is so lustig, Erminne?" , wurde sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie schenkte ihm erneut ein Lächeln wie einem Kind und sagte: „Nichts. Ich bin nur froh mit dir hier zu sein." Krum streckte die Brust raus und grinste siegessicher. –Oh Herr-, dachte Hermine bei sich,-wenn ich nicht so auf ihn stehen würde, würde das sicher nicht passieren. Da werde ich wohl heute Abend einiges an Alkohol brauchen um sein geistiges Niveau die ganze Zeit zu ertragen.- Dass sie ihren anderen Mitschülern geistig und an Reife überlegen war, wusste sie und sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, da der Unterschied nicht unerträglich war. Victor Krum hingegen kam ihr so dumm vor, wie ein Stück Kürbiskuchen. -Er hat wohl schon ein paar zu viele Klatscher abbekommen-, dachte sie bei sich. Sie ließ sich davon jedoch nichts anmerken und strahlte noch immer, während Victor sie in Tanzhaltung brachte und die Musik langsam einsetzte.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Snape lehnte sich grummelnd gegen die Wand. Hoffentlich kam der alte Mann nicht wieder auf die Idee, eine junge Lehrerin auf ihn zu hetzen um ihn zum Tanzen zu bewegen. Das würde nur in einem Desaster enden, so wie die letzten Male. Dabei waren ihm die Konsequenzen relativ gleichgültig gewesen, die Lehrerinnen jedoch hatten heulend gekündigt und waren nie wieder aufgetaucht. Es sah jedoch ganz so aus, als wäre Dumbledore sein Personal dieses Jahr zu wichtig um es zu vergraulen. Er sah, wie die Champions mit ihren Begleitungen eintraten. Bei Potters Anblick musste er ein Würgen unterdrücken. Der Bastard sah in seinem Festumhang genauso aus wie sein Vater, als er sich an ihrem Schulball Lily genommen hatte. Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem er ihr den Umgang mit ihm verboten hatte. Er knurrte leise. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Granger. Sie hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Krum die ganze Zeit plapperte. Als er sie ansprach, schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Es entging ihm jedoch nicht, dass es ein Lächeln war, welches man einem kleinen Kind schenkt, um es aufzumuntern. Ein Lächeln, wie er früher eins nie bekommen hat. Schnell vertrieb er den dunklen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sie.

Er sah zu, wie Krum sie im Takt der Musik umher wirbelte und verspürte wieder einen Stich der Eifersucht. Er wollte es sein, der ihren warmen Körper nah bei sich spürte. Er wollte es sein, der mit der Hand ihre Hüfte umschlang. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was in Gottes Namen dachte er da eigentlich? Er winkte einer Bedienung und bestellte sich einen Feuerwhisky. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Jedes Mal wenn er sich dabei erwischte, in unpassender Weise an Granger zu denken, nahm er einen Schluck. Nach und nach summierten sich die Gläser vor ihm und er merkte, wie der Alkohol zu wirken begann. Doch er ließ Granger nicht aus den Augen.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Hermine hatte so lange getanzt, dass ihr ganz schwindlig geworden war. Sie stolperte von der Tanzfläche und bat Victor ihr etwas zu trinken zu holen. Dann setzte sie sich zu Ron und Harry. „Und? Wie ist euer Abend bisher?", strahlte sie die beiden an. Ron wandte nur schnaubend den Blick ab und gab ihr keine Antwort. Hermine blinzelte verwirrt und sah Harry an, welcher nur entschuldigend den Kopf schüttelte. „Mach dir nichts draus, Mine. Ron ist nur sauer wegen seinem Festumhang." Wutschnaubend erhob sich der Rothaarige Junge und stürmte davon. Hermine kicherte verhalten. „Ach Harry, er kann wirklich schwierig sein." Harry grinste. „Du sagst es!", er stand auf, „da kommt Victor, ich lass euch Turteltauben mal besser allein." Dankend sah Hermine ihn an. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück meinte sie nur zwinkernd. Harry lachte verblüfft über ihre Unverblümtheit und ging zu Ginny um sie zum Tanzen aufzufordern, und davon zu erlösen, dass Neville ihr ständig auf die Füße trat. Victor setzte sich neben sie und reichte ihr die Bowle. Wohl wissend, dass die Siebtklässler etwas Alkohol hinein gekippt hatten, nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck.

So verbrachte sie den Abend. Sie redete und lachte und vor allem: sie trank. Und nach und nach merkte sie, wie ihr Victors Art nichts mehr ausmachte. Allerdings fielen ihr auch andere Sachen auf. Wie er seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel positionierte und wie er ihr mit einfachen Gesten näher kam, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. Doch sie war betrunken und dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Ebenso wenig bemerkte sie die schwarzen feurigen Augen, die sie den ganzen Abend aus einer Ecke beobachteten.

Irgendwann, nachdem schon der Großteil der Schüler die Party verlassen hatte, beugte sich Victor zu ihr und raunte in ihr Ohr: „Erminne, denks du nicht wir sollte auch gehen?" Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte nickte sie. –Er ist bestimmt müde und bringt mich in den Turm-, dachte sie unschuldig. „Victor", lallte sie und klammerte sich kichernd an seinem Arm fest, „es war ein schöner Abend mit dir." Er stand auf und reichte ihr den Arm. „Der Abend is ja noch nich vorbei, Erminne." Verblüfft über seine Worte und leicht torkelnd folgte sie ihm.

Sie bemerkte nicht die dunkle Gestalt, die sich heimlich an ihre Fersen heftete.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Schon ziemlich angetrunken merkte Professor Snape, wie sich Hermine zu Potter und Weasley gesellte. Kurz darauf stürmte Weasley wütend davon, wodurch sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. –Sososo, das DreamTeam hat sich also gestritten.- Als kurz darauf auch noch Potter verschwand und Granger mit Krum alleine blieb, machte sich jedoch wieder ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit. Er beobachtete, wie Krum immer und immer wieder etwas zu trinken holte und es war bald unverkennbar, dass Granger langsam aber sicher sehr angetrunken war. Er schnaubte. Wieso warf sie sich dieser lebendigen Klatscher-Zielscheibe nur so an den Hals? Er war weit unter ihrem Niveau und das wusste sie. Der Verdacht beschlich ihn, dass dies vielleicht sogar der Grund für ihre offensichtliche Trunkenheit war.

Er registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung und hob den Blick von seinem wieder einmal leeren Whiskey-Glas. Krum beugte sich grade zu Granger um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu raunen. Sie blinzelte ihn unschuldig an und nickte. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke überkam ihn. –Sie wird doch wohl nicht…-, weiter kam er nicht, denn schon richtete sich Krum auf und bot ihr den Arm. Sie nahm ihn und schlenderte aus der Halle. Er war kurz davor sich die Haare zu raufen. Was dachte sie sich nur dabei? War es denn nicht offensichtlich was der Durmstrang vorgehabt hatte? Oder wusste sie davon und war ihm aus freien Stücken gefolgt? Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Was interessierte ihn das Mädchen überhaupt? Sollte sie doch machen was sie wollte. Wäre da nur nicht dieser ahnungslose und zutiefst unschuldige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gewesen.

Er erhob sich. Nach kurzem Schwanken kam er zum stehen und setzte sich in Bewegung. –Auch wenn sie mit der Potter-Bande zusammensteckt, so ist sie doch meine Schülerin.- Er seufzte. –Ich kann mich der Verantwortung nicht entziehen. Ich gehe nur kurz nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, wenn ja, kann ich ja wieder verschwinden.- Er wusste selber, dass es mehr als lahme Entschuldigungen waren, die sein Hirn da hervorbrachte. Er musste einfach sicher gehen, dass ihr nichts passierte. War er etwa…besorgt? -Nein, das konnte nicht sein-, verdrängte er den Gedanken. -Ich übernehme lediglich Verantwortung.- Resigniert fuhr er sich durch die Haare und folgte der jungen Gryffindor in den dunklen Gang.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Sie waren grade mal ein paar Meter gelaufen, da presste sie Victor mit einer schnellen Bewegung gegen die Wand. Sie keuchte überrascht auf, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Durmstrang seinen Mund auf den Ihren gepresst. Sie wand sich unter ihm, doch es war schnell klar, dass er der Stärkere war. Sie setzte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Im Gegenteil schien ihn ihre Gegenwehr noch mehr anzustacheln. „Weißt du klein Erminne, was wir in Durmstrang als erste lernen?" knurrte er in ihren Mund hinein, „uns das zu nehme, was wir wolle!" Mit diesen Worten stieß er ihr unsanft die Zunge in den Mund. Sie erstarrte. Es war nicht ihr erster Kuss, doch das erste Mal, dass ihr ein Kuss aufgezwungen wurde. Das Gefühl war übelkeitserregend und ihr wurde schwindlig. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hielt er mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf ihre Handgelenke zusammen und fixierte sie an der Wand. Danach zerriss er mit der anderen Hand ihr Kleid, sodass ihr Unterwäsche sichtbar wurde. Hermine war wie erstarrt vor purer Panik. Sie wimmerte auf, als er unsanft nach einer ihrer Brüste grabschte und schmerzhaft zudrückte. „Nein!" schluchzte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Krum presste sie nur noch härter gegen die Wand. Sie konnte sein erigiertes Glied fühlen, wie es sich gegen ihren Bauch presste, war noch immer seinem Kuss und seinen brutalen Händen ausgeliefert. Dann geschah es. Er ließ ihre Brust los und seine Hand wanderte immer tiefer bis zu ihrem Höschen. Dabei kratzte er unsanft mit den Fingernägeln über ihre weiche Haut und hinterließ dort blutige Striemen. Augenblicklich bereute sie es, dass sie Reizunterwäsche angezogen hatte. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Abend so verlaufen würde! „Was habe wir denn da, Erminne? Du bist wohl ganz geil auf mich bei solche Unterwäsche?!" knurrte er in ihr Ohr bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und ihr in den Nippel biss. Der Schmerz flammte auf und sie schluchzte hysterisch. Seine andere Hand glitt langsam in ihren Slip. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles. Durch einen Tränenschleier konnte sie sehen, wie sich hinter dem Durmstrang eine sehr große, schwarze und schrecklich wütend aussehende Gestalt aufbaute. „Was denken Sie, dass sie da tun, Krum?" zischte die Stimme von Snape mit einer solchen Wut, wie sie sie noch nie gehört hatte. „Wenn sie nicht sofort ihre schleimige Zunge und ihre abartigen Hände von Miss Granger nehmen vergesse ich mich!" Der stämmige Durmstrang zuckte vor dem Klang der Stimme zurück, doch dann trat Wut in seine Augen. Er trat ein Stück zur Seite. „Professor", sagte er mit schmeichelnder Stimme, „sehe sie nicht, was das Frau anhat? Sie will doch genomme werde!" Der Professor für Zaubertränke musterte Hermine. Diese zuckte unter seinem intensiven Blick zusammen und sah weg. Noch immer hielt Krum ihre Hände über dem Kopf gefangen, was es ihr unmöglich machte, sie vor Snapes prüfenden Blick zu bedecken. „Das einzige was ich sehe Krum", spuckte er ihm die Worte entgegen, „ist eine zutiefst verängstigte Schülerin von mir, der sie offenbar einige Verletzungen zugefügt haben." Er trat einen Schritt näher auf Krum zu und überragte ihn dabei um Längen. „Ich sage es ein letztes Mal". Sein Stimme war gefährlich ruhig und samtweich. Der Klang jagte Hermine Schauer über den Rücken. „Lassen Sie sie los oder ich werde sofort Karkaroff einschalten und persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie wegen Nötigung und versuchter Vergewaltigung in Askaban landen. Askaban ist kein schöner Ort, das solltest du doch von Igor wissen." Ein dunkles Glitzern lag in Snapes Augen und machte Krum unmissverständlich klar, dass dieser es ernst meinte. Die Drohung schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn der ältere Schüler ließ Hermine los. Dann wandte er sich um und rannte fluchend davon. Hermine brach weinend und haltlos zitternd auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie wurde geschüttelt von Krämpfen und Ekel. Sie fühlte sich entwürdigt, gedemütigt und allein gelassen. Missbraucht und benutzt. Und ihr war kalt, so bitterkalt. Sie merkte noch, wie sich ein warmes Stück Stoff um ihre Schultern legte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

xxxxXXXXXxxxx

Als sie erwachte, lag sie in einem ihr vollkommen unbekannten Raum. Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf und sah sich um. Alles wirkte düster und verlassen. Sie lag auf einem Sofa aus schwarzem Samt. Hermine schwang die Beine über den Rand und setzte ihre Füße auf den Boden. Sie zuckte zusammen. Es war eiskalt! Plötzlich hörte sie, wie eine Tür aufging und jemand das Zimmer betrat in dem sie sich aufhielt. Voller Angst drückte sie sich in die Ecke des Sofas und sah eine große Gestalt vor sich auftauchen. Als die Gestalt schwebend näher kam, erkannte sie Professor Snape. Der Mann, der sie gerettet hatte. Der Mann der sie gesehen hatte, der alles gesehen hatte. Mit voller Wucht trafen sie die Erinnerungen und sie brach in haltloses Weinen aus. „Miss Granger, machen sie sich nicht lächerlich.", hörte sie seine dunkle Stimme sagen. „So elendig hier herum zu sitzen und auch noch das letzte bisschen Würde zu verlieren ist erbärmlich." Er schnaubte voller Verachtung. Hermine zuckte bei den Worten zusammen und wurde nur noch heftiger von ihrem Weinkrampf geschüttelt. „Ich…", schluchzte sie, "er…..er hat…ich konnte nicht….". Snape fuhr auf. „Bei Gott Granger, formulieren sie sich endlich!" bellte er. „Sie sind doch sonst nur haltlos am plappern!"

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum behandelte er sie so? Warum keifte er sie an? Das Mädchen hatte weiß Gott genug durchgemacht. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders. Er war so wütend. So wütend auf sie, weil sie so sorglos mit Krum mit gegangen war, so wütend auf ihn, weil er es gewagt hatte, seine schmutzigen Hände auf ihren Körper zu legen und zuletzt so wütend auf sich selbst. Und das machte ihm am meisten zu schaffen. Er war wütend, weil es ihn überhaupt interessierte, weil er Krum vor Eifersucht am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen hätte und weil er in dem Moment nichts anderes tun wollte, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie zu trösten. Aber er konnte es nicht. Sie war seine Schülerin. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. An der Schule und beim Dunklen Lord. Was mit ihr passieren würde, wenn herauskäme, dass er sich um sie gesorgt hat wagte er sich gar nicht auszumalen. Also blaffte er sie weiter an. „Granger, hören sie auf zu heulen, das ist ja unerträglich. Wenn sie einen Mann schon so kokett anstarren und solche Wäsche tragen, müssen sie auch mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen!" Das hatte gesessen. Er sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte. Doch verstummen ließen sie seine Worte nicht. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt bekam sie einen regelrechten hysterischen Anfall.

Sie schluchzte. Warum sagte er sowas? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach trösten? Sie merkte, dass sie noch immer seinen Mantel trug und wickelte sich fester darin ein. Warum konnte er ihr nicht das geben, was sie jetzt am meisten brauchte? Warum nahm er sie nicht in den Arm? Warum machte er ihr Vorwürfe nach allem was ihr Victor angetan hatte? Sie keuchte und zitterte. Dann sah sie ihn an. Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht. „Professor…..bitte", keuchte sie. Er zog zornig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was?" fuhr er sie an. Sie schluchzte. „Bitte…nehmen sie mich in den Arm. Halten sie mich. Es muss auch gar nicht lange sein. Bitte!"

Er schluckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Warum wollte sie, dass ausgerechnet er sie umarmte? So wie er mit ihr geredet hatte. Warum fragte sie nicht nach Potter oder nach sonst einem ihrer dummen kleinen Freunde? Und doch ging er langsam auf sie zu. Er konnte sich ihr einfach nicht entziehen. Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme, ihre pure Verzweiflung…sie war ihm zu bekannt. Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie, genauestens darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren. Dann breitete er mit einem abwesenden Blick in die andere Richtung seine Arme aus. Er spürte, wie sie sich hineinstürzte. Ihr zitternder kleiner Körper schmiegte sich fest an ihn und sie schluchzte in sein Hemd. Vorsichtig, wie um sie nicht zu zerbrechen, schloss er seine Arme um sie und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. Er seufzte. Das hatte ihm an diesem Abend grade noch gefehlt. Eine Schülerin, für die er sowieso verwirrende Empfindungen hatte war nachts bei ihm alleine und lag in seinen Armen. Albus würde sich vor Freude bestimmt nicht mehr einkriegen.

Hermine entspannte sich zusehends in den Armen des Tränke-Meisters. Sie hörte auf zu zittern und zu schluchzen. –Wer hätte gedacht-,fragte sie sich,- dass seine Berührungen so schön sein konnten? So zärtlich?- Sie schmiegte sich fester an ihn. Er roch gut. Es war, als ob er alle ihre Lieblingsgerüche vereinte. Er roch nach Pergament, Kräutern und einem ganz eigenen sehr männlichen Duft. Sie hob die Hand und fuhr fasziniert an der Knopfreihe entlang die seine Brust säumte. Fast schon verträumt seufzte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Miss Granger.", riss sie da eine schneidende Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. „Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, was sie da tun?" Sie blickte schuldbewusst zu ihm auf und wurde rot.

Als er spürte wie sie anfing es sich in seinen Armen gemütlich zu machen, sprach er sie an. Daraufhin blinzelte sie ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen verstört und peinlich berührt an. Sie sah aus wie ein verschrecktes Reh. Er löste eine Hand von ihrem Rücken und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Wo sollte das nur hinführen? Jetzt, wo der anfängliche Schreck verschwunden war, und das Adrenalin aufgehört hatte zu wirken , merkte er wieder den Alkohol, der seine Sinne vernebelte und es ihm schwer machte klar zu denken. Vor allem dann, wenn ein erschreckend schönes Wesen auf seinem Schoß lag und sich in seine Arme kuschelte.

Auch Hermine spürte, dass der Alkohol wieder zu wirken begann. Das führte dazu, dass sie einfach den größten Teil ihrer Bedenken über Bord warf und damit auch ihr Schamgefühl. Und so tat sie Dinge, die für sie in nüchternem Zustand undenkbar gewesen wären. „Wissen Sie, Professor Snape", begann sie langsam, "Ich hatte wohl schon immer eine Schwäche für Sie." Sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte, aber sie fuhr fort. „Ich habe immer ihre Fähigkeiten und ihre Intelligenz bewundert, jedoch hat mich das Verhalten, was sie an den Tag legen, meist abgeschreckt. Aber jetzt konnte ich unter ihre Maske sehen, und glauben sie mir, was ich sehe gefällt mir sehr gut." Sie schnurrte fast schon, als sie sich noch fester an ihn drückte. Dabei presste sie mit Absicht ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust und blinzelte unschuldig zu ihm auf. Er verzog die dünnen Lippen. „Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er barsch. „Naja", setzte Hermine an, „Sie hätten mich einfach Krum überlassen können, aber das haben Sie nicht. Sie haben mich gerettet, mir Ihren Umhang gegeben und mich in Ihre Privaträume gebracht. Sie sind kein schlechter Mensch. Sie tun nur immer so, damit sich keiner zu nahe an sie heranwagt. Ach nebenbei, warum genau bin ich eigentlich in ihren Privaträumen?" Er starrte konzentriert gegen die Wand und versuchte ihren Körper auszublenden, der sich so willig gegen seinen presste. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer. –Verdammter Alkohol-, verfluchte er sich selbst. „Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, ich dachte mir, sie wollen vielleicht nicht sofort von ihrem Erlebnis erzählen, außerdem hatte ich meine Heilsalbe hier, mit der ich Sie versorgen konnte." Selbst er musste zugeben, dass das aus seinem Mund dumm und einfältig klang. Das blieb ihr nicht verborgen und sie kicherte verhalten.

Plötzlich setzte sie sich auf, ihre Nasenspitzen waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Langsam kam sie näher, ihre schön geschwungenen Lippen glänzten geheimnisvoll im Kerzenlicht. Er stieß sie mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung von sich. „Verdammt Granger, was TUN Sie da?" fauchte er sie an. „Sind Sie noch bei Trost? Sie wurden eben fast vergewaltigt und nun werfen Sie sich mir auf so laszive Weise um den Hals? Was soll das?" Erhitzt hielt er inne. Sie schaute ihn an. „Ich..ich weiß es nicht genau Professor." , murmelte sie. Seine Zurückweisung schmerzte sie. „Was soll das heißen?" raunzte er sie an. „Ich schätze…der Alkohol in Verbindung mit den Medikamenten hat mich einfach, nun ja, enthemmt. Es kommt einfach nur zum Vorschein, was ich schon immer wollte…" Verlegen hielt sie inne. „Stört es Sie sehr?", fragte sie ihn mit unschuldigen großen Augen. Er schluckte schwer und presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich denke es wäre besser wenn Sie jetzt gehen Granger.", sagte er und deutete zur Tür. Fast augenblicklich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. „Nein Sir! Bitte, weisen Sie mich nicht zurück! Was soll ich den anderen sagen, wenn ich jetzt auftauche, so wie ich aussehe?" Er zischte. „Sie glauben nicht ernsthaft Granger, dass ich sie heute bei mir nächtigen lasse?!" Seine Augen nahmen ein gefährliches Funkeln an. „Bitte!", schluchzte sie, „Wo soll ich denn sonst hin?" Er bleckte die Zähne. „Das ist nicht mein Problem", sagte er kalt und gefühllos. Sie wusste, sie war mit der vorherigen Aktion und dem Versuch ihn zu küssen zu weit gegangen. Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. Er zuckte zusammen und versteifte sich. Seine Haut war warm und weich, sie konnte spüren, dass er sich frisch rasiert haben musste. „Professor Snape?", flüsterte sie. Er fuhr herum und seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Sie hatte das Gefühl in flüssigem Onyx zu ertrinken. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass sie schauderte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nicht so weit gehen dürfen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist." Er funkelte sie weiterhin an, gab jedoch ein versöhnliches Brummen von sich. Seine Stimme zauberte ihr eine Gänsehaut auf die Arme. Es blieb ihm, wie so vieles, nicht verborgen. „Ist Ihnen kalt, Granger?" Fast schon belustigte sie seine mürrische Art Sorge auszudrücken. „Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht schon". Der Schmerz seiner Zurückweisung saß immer noch tief. Sie wusste nicht, ob es der Alkohol war, oder ob sie einfach nur verrückt geworden war, aber sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat. Sie schwor sich, es nicht bei diesem einen Versuch zu belassen. Sie wollte ihn besitzen. Er war für sie da gewesen, als sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hat und er hatte sie gerettet.

„Professor, kann ich heute Nacht hier bleiben? Ich bitte Sie. Ich schlafe auch auf der Couch und gebe keinen Ton von mir!" Amüsiert zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Keinen Ton? Das würde mich doch sehr überraschen." Sie erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern sah ihn nur weiterhin mit ihren schokobraunen flehenden Augen an. Er seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Wenn es sein muss, von mir aus." Hermine strahlte und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Nicht übertreiben Granger", murmelte er in ihre Locken, doch instinktiv schloss er die Arme um sie. –Severus Snape-, ermahnte er sich selbst,-lass das gefälligst. Du hast sowieso schon zu viel Interesse an diesem Mädchen und jetzt erlaubst du ihr, sich hier nachts aufzuhalten? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Du wirst nie wieder einen Tropfen Feuerwhiskey anrühren!- Er schloss die Augen und sog noch einmal tief ihren Duft ein, bevor er sie frei gab. Dann räusperte er sich. „Wollen Sie zuerst ins Bad?" Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, bei welchem sich sein Herz zusammenzog. „Gerne Professor, vielen Dank!" und schon huschte sie ins Bad. Was er nicht wusste war, dass sie sich dabei schon überlegte, wie sie ihn am besten verführen könne.

Kaum im Bad angekommen, zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus einer vernähten Falte ihres Kleides. Sie sprach einen Reinigungszauber über sich und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Etwas Anstrengung war nötig, aber sie sah durchaus eine Grundlage, mit der man arbeiten konnte. Ihre erste Handlung war, ihre knappe Spitzenunterwäsche zu reparieren und dann in ein dunkles Slytherin-Grün zu verwandeln. Man wusste ja nie. Als nächstes machte sie sich ihre Haare neu und sah zu, dass ihre roten verheulten Augen und die dunklen Schatten darunter verschwanden. Sie blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Den Rest würde sie machen müssen wenn er im Bad war. Sie trat hinaus und sah ihn, wie er immer noch auf dem Sofa saß. Sie hatte ihn vorher noch nie ohne seinen Umhang gesehen, doch jetzt als sie es tat, musste sie sagen, dass er eine beeindruckende Figur abgab. Er hatte breite Schultern, aber doch eine schmale Taille. Er war nicht extrem muskulös, aber sehnig und man konnte unter dem dicken Stoff die Muskeln erahnen. Ihre Augen glänzten. Wie als hätte er gemerkt, dass sie ihn anstarrte, hob er den Blick. „Kann ich dann…?" fragte er mit seiner dunklen Stimme, welcher sie im Unterricht immer so hingebungsvoll lauschte. Sie nickte. Als er sich an ihr vorbei drängte sah er ihr in die Augen und erstarrte einen kurzen Moment. Konnte es wahr sein, was er dort sah? War das…Verlangen? Er schauderte. Er wusste genau, dass er ihr nicht lange standhalten würde, wenn sie versuchen würde etwas in dieser Nacht zu unternehmen. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken ebenso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Granger war eine hübsche, junge und intelligente Frau, solche interessierten sich meistens nicht für ihn. Genau genommen interessierten sich nur die Frauen für ihn, die er dafür bezahlte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging ins Bad.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus als er fort war. Leisen Schrittes öffnete sie alle Türen, bis sie sein Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. Dort trat sie ein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. –Was nun?- fragte sie sich. Sie beschloss es romantisch werden zu lassen. Mit einem Schwenk von ihrem Zauberstab ließ sie eine Vielzahl von Kerzen erscheinen, welche sie überall im Raum positionierte. Ein weiteres Zucken und ein Regen von Rosenblättern ließ sich auf der Decke seines schwarzen Himmelbettes nieder. Sie sah an sich herunter und seufzte. Das Grün hätte ihm mit Sicherheit besser gefallen, aber sie war und blieb ein Löwe. Mit einer kreisenden Bewegung färbte sie ihr Dessous im Rot des Gryffindor-Wappens. -Viel besser-, dachte sie zufrieden. Sie hörte wie sich die Bad-Tür wieder öffnete. Schnell legte sie ihren Zauberstab zur Seite und legte sich in einer lasziven Pose aufs Bett. Sie hörte, wie er seine Schritte zum Wohnzimmer wandte. Als er dort alles dunkel vorfand, ging er wohl davon aus, dass sie schon schliefe und bewegte sich Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie kicherte. Wenn er wüsste, so wach war sie schon seit langem nicht mehr gewesen.

Als er die Tür öffnete, hielt sie den Atem an. Er kam mit geschlossenen Augen in sein Zimmer. Nichtsahnend. Sie sah, dass er nur einen seidenen Bademantel trug. Diesen knotete er auf und ließ er fallen als er zu Bett gehen wollte. Darunter trug er eine schwarze, enge Boxershort. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. Granger. Halb nackt. Auf seinem Bett. Voller Rosenblätter. „Gefällt Ihnen was sie sehen, Professor?" schnurrte Hermine wie ein kleines Kätzchen als er sie endlich ansah. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und seine normalerweise blasse Haut sah aus wie Pergament. Dann überzog ein leichter Rotschimmer seine Wangen. „Granger, was zur Hölle tun sie da?" zischte er verstört. Sie stand auf und bewegte sich leichtfüßig auf ihn zu. Dann hob sie die Hände und strich damit über seine nackte Brust. Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass er ebenso wenig anhatte wie sie und zuckte zusammen. „Granger bei Gott, ich schwöre Ihnen…" Sie seufzte. „Warum sind Sie nur immer so verklemmt Professor? Entspannen Sie sich, lassen Sie sich fallen, ich werde Ihnen schon nichts tun…"Mit diesen Worten senkte sie den Kopf und küsste seine Haut. Seine Brust, seinen Hals, seine Wange. Ihre Lippen wanderten immer höher und ihre Hände immer tiefer. Sie streichelte seinen Bauch und fuhr in kreisenden Bewegungen bis hinunter zu seinem Hosenbund. „Granger, lassen sie das! Hermine…AHH." Er stöhnte auf. Hermines Finger hatten sich um seine deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff der Short abzeichnende Erektion geschlossen. Ihre Lippen verharrten nur Millimeter vor seinen. „Ich weiß was Sie wollen Professor. Ich spüre es. Tun Sie es einfach, werfen Sie Bedenken über Bord…." Er knurrte und sein intensiver Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen. „Granger, verschwinden sie sofort, oder ich vergesse mich!" Sie lächelte. „Aber genau das ist es ja was ich will", sagte sie spielerisch und massierte seine Erektion. „Vergessen Sie sich, na los….", sie beugte sich dicht vor bis zu seinem Ohr und hauchte mit erregter Stimme „Vergiss dich…..Severus." Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als er sie so seinen Namen aussprechen hörte. Ein wildes und erregtes Knurren kämpfte sich aus seiner Brust hoch und aus seiner Kehle. Dann packte er sie grob bei den Handgelenken und stieß sie aufs Bett. „Sie haben es so gewollt Granger. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück!" zischte er sie an. Sie erzitterte als sie in seinen Augen die pure Lust und Begierde sah, mit der er sie musterte. „Genau das ist es was ich will, Severus", sagte sie. Das waren ihre letzten Worte, denn damit kniete er sich über sie und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem wilden Kuss.

Es war so anders als der erzwungene Kuss von Victor und so viel besser als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine dünnen Lippen lagen fordern auf ihren und sie nahm seinen Geschmack in sich auf. Plötzlich stieß seine Zunge gegen ihre Lippen, sanft aber doch bestimmend und sie ließ ihn ein. Es war überwältigend. Ihre Zungen verschmolzen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er erforschte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge und entlockte ihr Laute der Wollust. Heftig keuchend brachen sie auseinander. „Oh Gott, Severus..", japste Hermine. Er sah mit einem finsteren Grinsen auf sie herab. „Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass das schon alles war, oder? Es fängt gerade erst an!" Damit küsste er sie erneut. Nun ließ er während ihres Zungenspiels seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Er strich über ihren flachen Bauch und ihre wohlgeformte Taille, bis er sie schließlich hart und drängend auf ihren Brüsten platzierte. Dann begann er diese zu kneten und zwickte ihr dabei ab und zu in ihre Nippel. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Dieses Geräusch brachte seine Erektion fast zum Bersten und er begehrte sie noch viel mehr. Er löste ihre Münder voneinander und sah ihr tief in die Augen, als er ihren BH mit einer einzigen, ruckartigen Bewegung zerriss. Sie lief rot an, als sie so entblößt vor ihm lag und er sie ohne Zurückhaltung musterte. Es entfuhr ihm ein Keuchen. „Merlin, bist du schön." Dann griff sie in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich heran um ihn zu küssen. Er legte sich mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht auf sie, während er ihre vollen Brüste massierte. Der Kontakt ihrer nackter Haut auf seiner verursachte beiden eine Gänsehaut. Er löste den Kuss und seine Lippen widmeten sich nun hingebungsvoll den Rundungen in seinen Händen. Er sog ihre Nippel in seinen Mund und umspielte sie mit der Zunge. Hermine krallte die Hände in sein Haar und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde sie schon durch diese Berührungen über den Rand der Ekstase bringen. Sie riss seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach oben um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie sah Verlangen, Lust und eine raubtierhafte Begierde in seinen schwarzen Augen aufblitzen. Er hingegen sah Ekstase, Hunger und unverhohlenes Begehren. Es erstaunte ihn, aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie küsste ihn wieder wild. Er ließ von ihren Brüsten ab und seine Hände wanderten langsam tiefer. Hermine war so feucht, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, es hätte sich ein ganzer See zwischen ihren Beinen angesammelt. Ihr Höschen tropfte regelrecht. In ebenjenes Höschen ließ Severus jetzt langsam seine Finger gleiten. Sie wand sich vor Lust unter ihm als er begann, sanft ihren Venushügel zu massieren. Dann tauchte er mit einem Finger in die heiße Tiefe zwischen Hermines Beinen. Sie zuckte zusammen. Es war so gut! Sie spürte sein Gewicht auf ihr, wie er seine Erektion in ihren Bauch drückte. Wie seine Hände überall zugleich waren. Ihr Körper glühte vor Lust. „Mehr…", wimmerte sie, „Severus, mehr…" Er lachte kehlig, was ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte und tauchte einen zweiten Finger in ihre nasse Spalte. Sie schrie auf. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Rückenmuskulatur während er sie mit einigen gekonnten Fingerstößen über die Klippe des Orgasmus brachte. Alles in ihr krampfte sich zusammen und Severus merkte, wie seine Finger von ihren Wänden zusammengedrückt wurden. Sie schrie ihre Lust laut hinaus und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. Er löste sich von ihr und betrachtete sie. Verschwitzte Locken hingen ihr ins Gesicht und ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte ihren Körper. Sie atmete schwer und sah ihn immer noch lüstern an. „Denk nicht ich wäre schon fertig mit dir", knurrte er sie mit samtweicher Stimme an. „Das…ah…habe ich auch nicht…erwartet." Keuchte sie außer Atem. Er grinste. Dann zog er sie wieder in einen Kuss. Nun waren es ihre Hände, die seinen Körper erkundeten. Sie strich über seine Brust und seinen Rücken, über die Narben, die ihn zeichneten und nahm sich vor, ihn später danach zu fragen. Dann wanderte ihre Hand in Richtung Hosenbund, während er den Kuss intensivierte. Langsam glitten ihre Finger hinein und umfassten das pochende und heiße Stück Fleisch, dass sich ihnen entgegen streckte.

Severus stöhnte auf. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Stimme so verführerisch und heiß klingen konnte. Dieses Stöhnen brachte sie um den Verstand. Sie drückte ihre Finger zusammen und begann den Schaft zu massieren. Immer schneller schob die ihre Finger hinauf und hinunter. Seine Erektion war eindrucksvoll. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Er spürte ihre kleinen Hände, die sich voll und ganz seiner Männlichkeit widmeten. Kurz bevor er kam funkelte er sie an. „Genug", bellte er. Verzückt von dem Gedanken, was nun kommen mochte, zog sie ihre Hände zurück und schloss die Augen. Er riss Ihr ihr Höschen regelrecht vom Leib und packte ihre Knie. Dann zog er sie auseinander um ihre Beine zu spreizen. Er drückte sie gespreizt nach oben und hatte nun volle Sicht auf ihren feuchten Tempel der Lust. Sie errötete als sie so vollkommen ausgeliefert vor ihm lag. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und strahlte dabei eine vollkommene Autorität und Dominanz aus, die sie erregte. Er positionierte sich zwischen Ihren Beinen und rieb seine Erektion an ihrer Klitoris. Sie stöhnte lustvoll auf. „Severus…ich will dich spüren. Bitte. Tief in mir…" Ihre flehenden Augen und ihre geschwollenen, leicht geöffneten Lippen gaben ihm den Rest. Mit einem einzigen festen Stoß drang er in sie ein.

Sie wimmerte, als er anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Immer schneller und tiefer drangen seine Stöße in sie vor. Ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Brüste wippten im Takt seiner Bewegungen. Der Raum war erfüllt vom Keuchen und Stöhnen der Beiden und dem Geräusch von aufeinander prallendem feuchten Fleisch. Severus krallte seine Hände in ihre Brüste. Seine ungestüme Art ließ sie sich auf die Lippen beißen. Kurz bevor beide davor waren zu kommen, hörte er abrupt auf. „Severus…wa.." weiter kam sie nicht. Er griff unter sie und hob sie vom Bett. Dann trug er sie zu der Wand und stellte sie auf den Boden. „Dreh dich um.", befahl er nur mit kalter Stimme. Sie wandte ihm schüchtern ihre Rückseite zu. „Und nun, beug dich vor", bestimmte er. Sie streckte ihm ihren wohlgeformten Hintern entgegen. „Stütz dich mit den Händen an der Wand ab.", sagte er nur, dann stieß er wieder in ihre Lustgrotte hinein. Heftiger als zuvor. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von dem Schwung seiner Stöße nach vorn getrieben und ihre Stütze war mehr als dringend notwendig. Severus Hände fuhren unter ihren Körper. Die eine massierte ihre Brust und zog an ihren Nippeln, während die andere sanft an ihrer Lustperle rieb. Hermine stöhnte. Severus schaffte es, in ihr Empfindungen freizusetzen, von denen sie nicht mal wusste, dass sie sie hatte! Ein weiteres Mal hörte er auf und befahl ihr, sich wieder umzudrehen. Dann hob er sie mit Schwung hoch und presste sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Langsam ließ er sie auf sich sinken. Die Schwerkraft beförderte seine Männlichkeit tiefer in sie hinein, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er stieß gegen Punkte in ihrem Inneren die sie Sterne sehen sah. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und seine Stöße noch tiefer. Der kalte Stein in ihrem Rücken und der heiße Schaft in ihrem Inneren gaben ihr den Rest. Schwarze Flecken explodierten vor ihren Augen als sie kam und sie schrie nur ein Wort heraus. „SEVERUS!" Ihre glitschigen Wände zogen sich ekstatisch zusammen als sich ihr Körper verkrampfte. Die plötzliche atemberaubende Enge um seine Erektion trieben ihn auch über die Grenze des Ertragbaren. Mit einem lauten und tiefen Stöhnen kam er heftiger als je zuvor und pumpte seinen heißen Saft in mehreren Stößen in ihren schlanken Körper.

Erschöpft sank er zusammen und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals. Sie lachte befreit und umschlang seinen Nacken. „Das war…unglaublich, Severus!" Vorsichtig ließ er sie hinunter und trug sie zum Bett, wo er sie sanft ablegte. Noch immer still, legte er sich hinter sie und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Besorgt drehte sie sich um. „Was ist denn?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich warte nur auf den Morgen danach, an dem die Wirkung des Alkohols verflogen ist und wir realisieren, was wir getan haben." Sie nickte. „Aber bis dahin ist noch Zeit, Severus. Lass uns diese einfach genießen." Er grummelte, während er ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken drückte. „Gute Nacht Severus…"flüsterte sie und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Sie hörte nur ein ruhiges und gleichmäßiges Atmen hinter sich.


End file.
